Many different types of lighting fixtures, including ceiling-mounted fixtures for various applications and locations, are known in the art. Such fixtures have been installed for illuminating stores, offices, supermarkets, schools, hospitals, banks, and other interior areas. Appreciating the versatility of such lighting fixtures, including the many engineering designs and configurations, there remains a need for a ceiling-mounted fluorescent or LED (light-emitting diode) luminaire for a medical-patient-room which provides a high-output medical examination light as well as a light which is psychologically pleasing to the patient room environment provided through a graphics light box. Traditional lighting fixtures are not readily adaptable for this purpose. In particular, conventional structures and lighting methods are not adapted for providing adequate examination light while also being psychologically pleasing to patents.
Many ceiling-mounted fluorescent and LED luminaires used in locations such as medical-patient-rooms require a fixture which is unique, high-performance and also a high-value lighting solution. The typical patient room will contain high-output examination lights for a doctor or nurse to conduct either routine or emergency procedures without the need to transport a patient to a different location. In recent years, the medical industry has given increased attention to the psychological well-being of the patient and the role it plays in patient recovery.
There is a need for a lighting fixture which incorporates both a medical examination light as well as a graphics light box which, when mounted above a patient bed, would provide pleasing images for the patient to observe. There is also a need for a light the cover of which can be attached, closed, removed and maintained by a single individual.
Various ceiling-mounted lighting fixtures have been developed to include an apparatus and a method for installing the fixture. An example of such a prior art fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,158 (Fischer et al.). Color changing devices have also been developed. An example of such a prior art apparatus is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,322 (Dowling et al.). Methods and apparatus have also been devised to reduce patient stress and expedite recovery as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,870,673 (Cromer et al.) and 5,676,633 (August).
Some lighting fixtures in the prior art require that the medical examination light and the graphics light box be separate fixtures. This mandates that three or more separate lighting fixtures be purchased, installed and maintained per hospital bed. The increased cost and maintenance time translates into lost revenue for the hospital. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lighting fixture which incorporates at least one examination light and a graphics light box into a single fixture housing.
When using a lighting fixture in a medical setting, it is particularly important that the fixture be sealed from the environment and be able to be cleaned. Medical-patient-room ceiling light fixtures are routinely used in patient examination rooms, and given the sterile atmosphere that accompanies these locations, the lighting fixtures need to be sealed and routinely sanitized. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lighting fixture which is sealed from the environment and also easy to clean. Such fixtures must be strong enough to withstand numerous and frequent cleanings and also must allow easy access for cleaning. Furthermore, the fixture should be sealed so as not to allow microscopic particles to escape into the lighting fixture or the ceiling space of the facility. Thus, for these several reasons, it is desirable to have a lighting fixture which is completely sealed from the surrounding environment.
Some lighting fixtures of the prior art necessitate several people to work on a single fixture for installation or routine maintenance, such as lamp replacement. Specifically, if the door on a lighting fixture is large in size, installing, changing the door, or accessing the lamps requires two or three maintenance people to remove the door and handle it. This requires a substantial amount of labor and is time-consuming. It would be desirable to have a lighting fixture with a large door and which would necessitate only one person to attach, close, or remove the door and service the fixture.
In summary, there are a number of problems and shortcomings in prior lighting fixtures for such applications.